


【美苏】无终的告别

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 拿破仑·苏洛老了。他在等待自己的死亡。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 4





	【美苏】无终的告别

他好像躺在床上一个世纪了。

时间啊，自从他开始衰老，她就变成了他身上最稀有也最富足的东西。他开始用长久的时间去思考天花板上那枚黑点是什么，或者他的吊灯到底从哪里买来。看啊，吊灯开始晃动了，他从某个俄国商店里把它买回——还是在某次关于俄罗斯的任务中买回的？他记不清了，但隐约觉得它和那个人的祖国有某种联系。当然，这种联系可能只存在他的臆想里，他分不清了，也懒得去分清，到了这个年纪，那一星半点的谬误就像掌心的蚊子血一样不值一提，过目即忘就好。

他从床上爬起来。

_伊利亚，伊利亚呢？他的俄国朋友呢？_

他拉开抽屉，找到那个被丝绒包裹的小盒子，用手指迷恋地磨蹭柔软的绒面，皮肤上的纹路因为这阵绵密的触感发出畅快的呼喊。深红色，他喜欢这种颜色，很适合他的伊利亚——然后他打开了它——一枚朴素的银色戒指安放在里面。他拿起指环，对着光举起来，戒指内侧刻着的西里尔文在光线下显现出来：属于拿破仑·苏洛。这串文字让他几乎笑出声来，他可以想象伊利亚看见它时的表情，时间过去了那么久，他的俄国恋人还是会因为他刻意的甜言蜜语而脸红，这让他倍感得意。

说到这，伊利亚，伊利亚呢？他的俄国朋友呢？他出去了么？屋子里没有脚步声，也许他外出散步，然后在公园里遇到了一个和他一样善于下棋的老头。伊利亚的棋盘早就换过两轮，尽管苏洛一直致力于教会他如何在手机上下国际象棋，但俄国人坚持要使用“真实的”棋子，仿佛不那样做就是违反了国际公约。

他下床，走到客厅里。

如果今天他终于要用上那个丝绒盒子，那么必须准备一个惊喜。也许把盒子藏在玫瑰里是个不错的主意，只要去街角的花店买上一束鲜红的花朵，然后捧到他的达瓦里希面前——不，不行，这太老套了，时代在变化，他也得忘掉这些老掉牙的罗曼蒂克才行。不如换点新花样玩玩。也许他可以把戒指放在俄国同志的《资本论》里，然后告诉他这叫资本主义和平长入社会主义——当然，前提是，他的俄国同志没有恼羞成怒揍他一拳。他的牙齿早就开始松动了，经不起那一记饱含厚意的老拳，毕竟他还指望那些颤颤巍巍的老姑娘替他去咀嚼土豆和牛肉呢。

他开始在公寓里四处转悠。

放在茶几上的棋盘不见了，看来伊利亚又把它们带到公园里了。自从他换上这个便携式棋盘，就三天两头地到公园里找人下棋。标准的退休生活，不是么？也许他能在伊利亚回来之后把戒指藏到棋盒里，俄国人在睡前还会和自己来上一局，那时他就会发现，在或黑或白的棋子中间有一枚闪亮的银色，而那枚银色是来自拿破仑的承诺——不，不行，他再想想，也许还有更好的办法。

他在橱柜前踱步，抽空思忖今年是不是冷得早了一些。

科里亚金同志总是批评他装腔作势、惺惺作态，也许他该顺着他一次。饭后，来一杯伏特加，然后就这样把那个银环套在他手指上。他们也的确不再需要什么承诺和誓词了，过去的几十年足够成为一个见证。当年他会再次回来，搬进他的公寓里，就是再好不过的凭据。柏林墙倒塌两年后，铁幕终于不能再将他们分隔，他又回到了他身边，成为他的一部分。上帝说，凡有的，还要加给他，叫他有余，看啊，在他身上应验了。那么长的分离似乎只是弹走烟灰的时间，因为先前的天地已经过去了，海也不再有。那些年，他竭尽全力想要去俄国找他，然而无情的斯拉夫人啊，他们用一张纸就将他驱逐出境，让他再也不能踏上雪国一步。现在这些都已经成为了笑话，可以在茶余饭后作为调侃，然而那些年，他闭口不谈这些事情，因为伤口不能示人，而拿破仑·苏洛需要时刻保持光鲜。

那么就让我们忘记这些事情吧。

 _他呢，伊利亚呢？他的俄国朋友呢？_ 他也许出去散步了，他喜欢那条林荫小道，总是在那里来来回回地踱步。为什么他没有叫上自己？

他抬头去看放在柜子上的钟，时间不早了，他必须在伊利亚回来之前准备一顿丰盛的晚餐，还有一束红玫瑰。尽管伊利亚总是以此批驳他的浮夸和虚荣，但他难以割舍那种明艳的鲜红，与血脉有关，与爱欲有关，与奢望有关，你看，斗牛士的斗篷、胭脂红虫研磨出的粉末、酒神的佳酿、血管里流淌的温热暖流——它们都是红，既然你无法舍弃这来自基因的热切与渴望，就别舍弃它。

他在厨房里忙碌起来。

轻车熟路、易如反掌，他知道他的俄国同志乐意吃什么，也练习过这个菜谱许多次，却从没有进展到这一步。他浪掷在过客身上的时光难以计量，逢场作戏都已经成为条件反射，然而等到他的达瓦里希站在他面前，那些花言巧语都销声匿迹，只剩笑容还在强撑场面，让他不至于哽咽出来。还是忘了那些吧，让他只着眼现在。

所有的菜肴已经上桌，玫瑰也好了，她们娇艳妩媚，适宜求婚，于是他到房间里换好西装，掐着时间等待。点上蜡烛，倒上两杯霞多丽。 _伊利亚，伊利亚呢？他的俄国朋友呢？_ 他是不是又在街边散步了？他去了多久，为什么还没有回来？看啊，时针已经指向八点半，伊利亚从来不误事，九点是他的读书时间，他一定会在八点前赶回来。

他走到阳台，往下张望，目及之处却没有熟悉的身影。

_——伊利亚，伊利亚呢？他的俄国朋友呢？_

_——奇怪，他是不是已经躺在床上一个世纪了？_

_——噢，他也许已经躺在床上一个世纪了。时间现在变得如此宽裕，他可以花上一整天用于昏睡。_

他想不起来今天应该去做点什么。威士忌喝光了，冰箱里只剩下半瓶伏特加。他的胃开始衰弱，不能再随意饮酒，即使是小酌也需要斟酌，他怀念能与那个人一起肆无忌惮开怀畅饮的日子，但是这样的日子已经很久不再有。他们分开，再相见时已经不再年轻，然而相聚的时间那么短，分开的时光更长，他们没能享受太多的好时光，戒指还没送出，伊利亚——伊利亚，他的俄国朋友就已经长眠地下。

他多愚蠢啊，他害怕承诺、逃避承诺，戏耍过多少人的真心，到头来却不敢在那个人面前开口。俄国人回到苏联的前一晚，他们并肩躺在一张床上，用目光盯着天花板上的吊灯，那时戒指就躺在他的口袋里，像烧红的炭一样发着烫。他保管那枚不属于他的银环二十年，直到柏林墙倒了、苏联一夜间解体，他的达瓦里希终于回到他的美国伙伴身边，他还在等。他在等什么呢？等勇气再次回来么？上帝啊，他老了，身材不再挺拔、肩膀渐渐塌垮，孤注一掷的心不再有，拿出那枚戒指变得像个愚蠢的嘲弄，带着二十年来积攒的刺耳讥讽。他到底在等什么呢？

他的目光游荡着，捕捉到橱柜上的日历，捕捉到那个日期：2017年，3月9日。他八十八岁了，一个老人，不知道为了什么活在这个世界上。年轻的时候，他为了光荣活过，为了虚荣活过，为了享乐活过，为了爱意活过，然而现在他渐渐遗忘活下去的理由，仿佛活着只是因为死亡还没有找到他的门口。

他八十八岁了，忘性比记性大，比起那些漂亮的珠宝和油画，他更关心晚上能不能一觉到天亮。他渐渐抛弃了那些笔挺的西装，换上柔软的棉布衬，皮带也逐渐被松紧带取代，好让他能更快地进行排泄。现在他还能够自理，但谁知道有一天失禁这样的倒霉事会不会降临到他头上呢？强健的身体在衰老，每到下雨天，中过弹的左膝便会疼得走不动路，直到有一天，他不得不开始为自己挑选拐杖。现在他不再喜欢镜子了，害怕从任何光滑的平面看见自己松弛的肌肉和皮肤。年轻时的记忆过于鲜明，老去便成为一个诅咒。有时候，他会恨伊利亚、他的俄国朋友，恨他为什么要把自己留在这里——他的每一天不再有他，只剩他自己，而他自己什么也不剩。

伊利亚去世前对他说：“牛仔，好好活着，别急着来找我。”现在这成了一个折磨。牛仔的眼睛糊了，没法瞄准一百米外的目标，甚至再也端不稳一把勃朗宁M1935——一个老牛仔，一个残骸，渴望死亡，就像渴望母亲的羊水。

日子变得浑浑噩噩，他惯于昏睡，清醒的时间比白日更短，下楼变成跋涉，只能像困兽一样在公寓里打转。滑稽啊，滑稽，他听到年轻的自己发出嘲讽，他曾经端着枪去到布列塔尼半岛，也曾经只身进入东柏林执行任务，但现在那些的风光都已经成为掌心上的蚊子血，不值一提、过目即忘。滑稽啊，滑稽。

他开始忘记那些事情，忘记威弗利到底戴不戴眼镜、忘记盖比到底是金发还是棕发，有一天，他发现自己指着伊利亚的照片说：“他真眼熟，很像我年轻时的一个同事。”直到两个小时后，他才想起来那是伊利亚——是伊利亚啊，伊利亚，他的俄国朋友，他的达瓦里希。他忘得太快了，记忆像水中的沙堡，被时间一点点腐蚀，他甚至会弄混昨天和今天送来的新鲜牛奶。

他想不起来他是不是已经躺在床上一个世纪了，既然计算时间已经变成多此一举，那么便可以毫不顾忌地虚度光阴了，他用这点时间等待，等待重新见到伊利亚的那一天。为了不忘记他的名字，他找到他们年轻时的合影，把俄国朋友的名字写在了背面：“伊利亚·尼科维奇·科里亚金*。”——把英文和西里尔文都写上，然后放进靠近胸口的口袋里，想了想，又取出来加上这样一行字：“我的朋友，我的劲敌，我的爱人。”

他觉得自己等得够久了。

他等得够久了，开始逐渐忘记自己手上的那个银环到底是来自哪里。他清楚自己从未结婚，一生除了妈妈之外只爱过一个人，但既然那个人现在没能留在他身边，那么这个银环到底来自哪里？

他把它取下，迎着光，看见内侧刻着一行文字，似乎是俄文：“属于拿破仑·苏洛”。这枚戒指属于他，刻着俄文，却属于他，奇怪，但他已经懒得去思考了。

他躺到自己的摇椅上，等待午后的阳光降临，时间好像快到了，他听到门外传来脚步声，然后门被叩响了，一声、两声——

*伊利亚·尼科维奇·科里亚金（Illya Nickovitch Kuryakin）：TV版伊利亚的全名，因为电影版的伊利亚全名未知，所以借用TV版的设定。

**Author's Note:**

> ·@橘良夜 的老年梗  
> ·很多细节受了火烧平原无遗燎《丝绒手套》的影响和启发，希望没有太严重的东施效颦
> 
> 后记：
> 
> 其实橘子太太一开始跟我说这个梗我是拒绝的，但是关于老年人，我今年有了非常深的感触，很想写，于是就向橘子太太讨过来了。
> 
> 下面我要说一些非常非常负能量而且非常私人的事情，与文章的情节无关，如果不想看我的废话和碎碎念，请现在就关掉页面吧。
> 
> 春节前，我的奶奶过世了。她已经八十岁了，几年前身体还很硬朗，不爱说话，但是总能把自己的生活安排得非常丰富。她唱歌、练字、上老年大学、跟着晚辈们去旅游、极其注重养生，然而衰老却突如其来。从在某个冬天开始，她变得腿脚不便，在接下来的几年里渐渐开始走不出家门、走不出房间所在的楼层，最后甚至只能一整天待在床上。  
> 看着亲人慢慢死去却无计可施是非常可怕的事，这个过程不能逆转，甚至没法减缓，我的奶奶渐渐变得像个空壳，因为精力和身体机能的衰退，她只能每天坐在电视机前，浑浑噩噩、昏昏睡睡。到了最后一年，我甚至不知道她每天清醒的时间有多少。奶奶是个不善于表达的人，因此我来没有听过她谈论自己，但是我有时候会想，她会不会怪爷爷走得那么早，把她一个人留在这里慢慢地、无可避免地死去。因此奶奶走的时候，我一点也不难过，甚至有一点解脱，她是寿终正寝，没有痛苦，也许这样对她更好。  
> 葬礼前一天我听到妈妈跟我说，奶奶去世前告诉姑姑，她觉得自己活得太长了，她不想活了。也许是对自己的去世已经有了预感，春节前她一直让我爸爸赶快把她的钱取出来，她要给我们封红包，于是今年春节我还是拿到了奶奶的红包，那是她去世前留下的。葬礼结束后，爸爸说，他觉得奶奶在春节前去世，是为了去和爷爷在春节团聚。也许是吧，希望是吧。
> 
> 我的废话说完了，希望你们都不用目睹亲人慢慢老去的过程。


End file.
